1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a push handle switch lamp holder and more specifically to one that enables a user to press the push handle for a selection among three dimming levels: full brightness, middle luminance and complete darkness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A practical electric lamp is developed by Thomas Edison in 1879, which has been the electric lighting that is indispensable to mankind. A light bulb to be used is mounted on a lamp holder, where the lamp holder is for the support of the light bulb and the supply of electric power, and that means the lamp holder is a vital object that integrates the light bulb into an integral whole. Prior lamp holders are categorized into four kinds: switch-free lamp holder (switch is connected to the power cord), knob switch lamp holder, pull chain switch lamp holder and push handle switch lamp holder, subject to the way of handling the switch. As for the prior popular push handle switch lamp holders, the push handle is pressed to move, which leads to two actions: one for conduction (ON) and the other for cutoff (OFF) with respect to the current flow of the light bulb. It also means that the prior push handle switch lamp holders feature only two dimming levels—ON and OFF, which fails to adjust the luminance of the light bulb for the pressing of the push handle. This dull function is always inefficient in some circumstances. Common examples for these circumstances are as follows: the lamp for a dining table sometimes demands full brightness (for instance: gatherings for the elders or the children), occasions that demand half-bright luminance (for instance: date for lover, time close to midnight, or others that full brightness is inappropriate). A desk lamp most of the times need full brightness (for instance: reading as someone seated himself/herself in a chair). Other occasions demand half-bright luminance (for instance: the moment in the late night before sleeping). However, as far as the conventional push handle switch lamp holders are concerned, they completely fail to conform to the aforementioned requirements. Therefore, how to provide a tri-dimming push handle switch lamp holder that features a selection among three dimming levels: full brightness, middle luminance and complete darkness to meet the aforementioned requirements and to achieve handiness for the operation are the ideas of this invention.